I Can't Tell You That I Love You
by Athirae
Summary: Tomoe can't voice his feelings...not to a conscious Nanami anyway. But when his hurtful comments go too far, can he show her what she means to him? One-shot. Takes place after Chapter 60.


**Author's Note: This takes place after Kamisama Hajimemashita Chapter 60. Tomoe~**

_"I like you, too."_

Drunk and exhausted, Nanami cuddled into Tomoe's back, his confession that had been uttered only moments before unbeknownst to her, and sighed softly. Kurama was waiting impatiently up ahead for the duo, complaining, causing Tomoe to furrow his brows. 

Several days had passed since the land-god and her familiar left Kurama Mountain and returned to Mikage Shrine, and Nanami seemed to have no recollection of what Tomoe had said to her. He sighed, partially in frustration and partially in relief. _How could he possibly be attracted to this girl? _It was beyond him, but he knew without a doubt that he longed to be at her side—and not just because he was her familiar. Bored, he brushed a hand over his robes and stared down at the work to be done in front of him.

Nanami waltzed through the shrine at that moment, stretching her arms upward, and snuck a glance at Tomoe. He caught the look.

"Nanami," he said, and she perked up with a smile. "If you're going to be useless, could you please do it outside? You're in the way."

The smile was wiped off her face, and she grimaced heavily. "Rude fox." As much as she was used to his comments, it still hurt every time he shooed her off with such hurtful words. She wanted nothing more than for him to say something pleasant, but that amiable version of Tomoe lived only in her girlish fantasies.

Tomoe apathetically crossed his arms over his chest. "If you want someone who's nice to you, maybe you should go back to Kurama Mountain. I'm sure that tengu, Jirou, would be more than happy to tell you how special you are and how you make his little heart go thump-thump-thump."

Balling her fists, Nanami turned bright red. Making fun of the fact that she had been confessed to was a new low for Tomoe, so without thinking, she yelled, "You're just mad that someone actually likes me!"

Tomoe gave her an empty look that said he couldn't care less and said with as little emotion as possible, "Why would I care if some tengu liked a worthless human land-god like you?"

_That _hurt. Nanami looked down, tears welling in her eyes, and Tomoe stared wide-eyed. Nanami was usually stronger than this, hardheaded enough to take his comments and throw them right back without being phased at all. Her tears shocked him. He raised his hand, perhaps to caress her head, but jerked back and restrained himself before she could see. Hurt, Nanami stormed from the room.

Against every fiber of his being, Tomoe followed closely at her heels. He couldn't just leave her to wallow in sorrow, dwelling on what he'd said without really meaning it. When Nanami didn't turn around, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back in his direction. She spun, and he immediately pulled her into his arms so that she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry, Nanami," he mumbled, sincerely full of regret. He could feel her slight tremors as she sobbed quietly against his chest. "Look—," he went to say, but Nanami shoved him back. That was when he realized the shaking wasn't due to sadness; it was due to being completely infuriated to the point of tears.

"Why do you always do this?" Nanami spat. "Insult me and then apologize? If you hate me, tell me to my face. Lying hurts the worst." Her eyes were red, and even as melancholy as she looked, she was a formidable sight—something Tomoe didn't dare reckon with.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Tomoe had no idea what to say in this situation. He'd apologized, but she didn't want that. Nanami wanted the truth...but what was the truth?

_I love you?_

"Ah," Nanami sighed, and took a step back. "Don't worry." She whirled around and started to leave. "I still like you the best. It's okay if you don't like m—."

Something came over Tomoe, something similar to the divine hand of a god, and he grabbed Nanami, spun her around, and captured her lips with his own, cutting her off. Her mouth was unmoving against his, and he began to wonder if his spontaneity was a mistake. But then...she was there, kissing him back, and he pulled her closer. Tomoe's heart thumped in his chest as he breathed in her scent and kissed her hungrily with the savageness of his animal nature, all the feelings he had kept locked up for years unleashing themselves. It felt _good _to kiss Nanami, to show her he did care, to love after years of closing his heart to everyone. Tomoe closed his eyes and lost himself in Nanami's kiss. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and amused, he laughed into the kiss, causing her to draw back slightly.

Nanami mumbled something unintelligible against Tomoe's mouth, and his lips turned up in a smirk. "Worthless land-god," he said, and chuckled, claiming her lips again.


End file.
